Beginnings of a special crew
by Dream Catcher Forever
Summary: When Jack Sparrow finds out a little secret he turns to his old friend Will Turner to help him but Will has probs of his own.Please read and review! it helps and makes me feel happy: [my first fic!]Very slow update, writers block, lost all my notes and ch
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters.

* * *

**Meeting Brandy.**

Chapter 1:

"Elizabeth, come here please the wedding gowns have arrived" Her father called. Elizabeth rushed upstairs to her bedroom in a lady like manor. As she entered she felt a rush of excitement flow through out her. She started to browse through the ideas for her wedding gown with her father "Let's try this one shall we Elizabeth?" Her father suggested. She took hold of the long flowing cream gown with hints of green stitching. Her father waited patiently as the maids helped her dress behind the screen. Elizabeth stepped out from behind the screen and peered in the mirror next to her dresser then looked to her father for a reaction. "Oh my darling Elizabeth you look wonderful" He gasped; Elizabeth could tell her father genuinely loved this dress and turned back to the mirror. She gazed into it and imagined herself stood with her husband-to-be in this outfit. Her visions captured her and there she stood oblivious to those around her in a deep daydream. "My lady, my lady" the tallest maid looked worried, "Are you alright?" Just then Elizabeth snapped back to reality and turned to her farther, "I love it" she screamed, "just one thing I would like to adjust - the length".

Meanwhile Will was in the room two doors searching for the perfect outfit. But he couldn't seem to decide. "Excuse me, can you find out what colour my darling Elizabeth will be wearing, I would very much like to match." Will questioned is butler. "Of course sir". Will paced engrossed in his own thoughts, when the butler returned he started slightly and looked to him for an answer. "Cream, with the hint of green sir" The butler answered. Right thought Will. He'd poured through all the garments that had been sent to him and quickly picked out the one he searched for "These are perfect!" Will picked out a cream pair of breeches and a darkish green blazer like jacket.

Will headed off to the pub, where an extremely pretty young woman walked up next to him and ordered a pint. She noticed Will staring in her direction and looked around as if to say are you looking at me. She realised he must have been, no one else was behind her. She stretched out her hand and said "Hi I'm Brandy". Will took her hand "Nice to meet you Brandy I'm Will turner". Her bright red hair shone beautifully round her face. She was wearing a striped bandana, short bikini type top and breech like trousers. Her flat boots reached the top of her shin and where covered in mud, also the bright orange sarong hung from her waist band like a soft feather.

"Scarlet" Jack Sparrow looked shocked to see her. Scarlet marched up to him and slapped him. "Didn't deserve that did you?" Will Turner sniggered as he came out of the pub. With a smile pinned across his face he jogged off back to work.

"Will, Will" a voice shouted, seeming distressed and worried. Will spun round when he saw his boss running towards him. "I want you to have the work shop, I'm leaving, and it's just my families got into a spot of trouble". Will saw the hurt and devastation in his eyes, this business was his livelihood, why the sudden change?

A few minutes later Will was sat at his 'desk to be', he put his fingers to his cheeks and felt the warmth there. One minute he'd been an employee next minute he had his own business, it was unbelievable. He was going to miss Mr Brown, even though he only ever slept. "I'm so sorry to hear this Mr Brown, will you ever return?" Will had mixed emotions he was so happy he had his own business, but how could he feel so happy knowing that he would never see his boss again, after all he was more than a boss, he was a friend. "I may but I don't think so" he looked up from the paper was signing, in order to write the business over to Will, he looked worried, harassed and shifty.

"May I ask why you're leaving" Will probed gently.

"I'm sorry Will." Mr Brown bowed his head. "The business is yours, good luck son." And after a pat on the shoulder, Wills former employer left.

Jack Sparrow entered the pub at the usual time of four o'clock. "Pint" he ordered the bar man. The woman that had tagged him all day ordered a small red wine and proceeded to pierce him with her eyes. Scarlet had followed him every where that day, he started to feel very uncomfortable. "What is it you want?" Jack screamed at her.

Her expression turned from determinedly angry to a haunted and sad one, what could possibly be this depressing and urgent at the same time thought Jack impatiently. Women, they were only good for one thing and one thing only. "Out with it, damn it!" he snorted, his beer was waiting.

"I need to tell you something, but I can't" Scarlet whimpered, pearly tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: Dont know whether to continue so ireallyneed you to drop a review if you actuallyread, pretty please!

And any other idea's you have?

* * *

**Saucy Secrets.**

Chapter 2: 

Will tossed and turned all night. Thoughts rushed through his head. Their was something about Brandy that he really liked, from the moment their hands first touched, he felt something special inside, a slight tingle, followed by excitement. He had a smile pinned across his face that reached his eyes whenever he thought of her. But how could he be so untrue to his darling Elizabeth?

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to find she was alone, Will must have already left. Where had he gone? She thought to herself before she drifted back to sleep. Sometime later she was awoken by a knock at the door. "Elizabeth sweetheart, are you dressed?" She recognized her fathers' voice and replied "no farther, I'm still in bed, but you may enter if you wish". As she assumed he would enter, he didn't, he simply replied "oh, I'll come back later, there is no rush." And that he did.

Will checked the time "half eleven, time to head down to the pub" he listened for the usual reply from Mr Brown. No. He had gone. Will strolled along down to the pub, feeling lonely. Everyone could see he missed his boss, so they tried to help cheer him up. Just then the door opened, from the corner of his eye Brandy appeared. She seemed to be scanning the room looking for someone. He caught her gaze and she headed towards him. "I, bin looking for ya" Brandy explained. "I've bin thinking, yav bin warned, you might not like this but" she seemed to trail off. "I feel I have to tell ya" Will looked into her emerald green eyes, not seeing for the first time the prominent horizontal scar on her cheek. He hoped she wouldn't say those three words he longed to hear her say. "I love you, ever since our hands first touched I've had a feeling that I just can't let go" she looked longingly into his deep brown eyes and waited for a reply. "I feel the same, but I'm getting married in two days and I really haven't been able to stop thinking about you". He turned and looked towards the door, "let's go some place else, we can't talk here, not like this, with everyone listening." Brandy walked on. Will got up from his stool, feeling worried but love-struck he left half his pint on the side. "Let's go to my place of work, its shut for the day, no one will see or hear us there." Brandy nodded and followed his lead.

As they arrived, Will reached deep into his pocket and pulled out the tiniest little key. He opened the door and followed Brandy in, locking the door behind him. Brandy saw the love in Wills eyes as he looked down on her. Slowly she moved closer to him. Close enough for Brandy to reach out and take will's hand. Will pull her in close and whispered into her ear "I don't think I, we should be doing this... but I want it and I know you do too" He lent in gently and moved his lips close to hers. Their lips brushed together before a knock at the door interrupted. "Are you in there? Will?" A familiar and sweet yet unwanted voice sounded from the other side. "Shush stay quiet" Will whispered to Brandy. He ignored this voice until it went away and pushed the one warning him not to do this to the back of his head.

Meanwhile Scarlet was still stalking Jack like a lost puppy. "For goodness sake women tell me why you're here and then clear off!" Jack snapped. He turned round and looked down at what used to be a fiery red head. Tears streamed down her face as she cried out "Brandy's your daughter Jack" Jack felt all the anger fade and despair set in, a child. He never meant to actually create a child! Just to have fun, he shook his head as though trying to shake away the truth. "No, no, she can't be I didn't do anything with you." He protested.

Scarlet sobbed more "she knows you're her father and that's why I brought her here, she wants to meet you." Jacks dismayed face had so many questions written all over it, confused was the dominant emotion. "She can't be I didn't do anything like that with you." Jack was so confused; he didn't know what to do. Deny it. Just deny everything, find a ship and sail away. "She isn't mine"

Scarlet turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her heels clacking against the ground.

Jack stood in the middle of the tavern in shock.

* * *

A/N: Please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters. IF YOU READ THIS REVEIWS, PLEASE, REVEIWS, i have quite a few hits, and need REVEIWS, so i no weather or not im on the rite lines

**

* * *

**

**Confusion through out the land.**

Chapter 3: "Will" Brandy whispered as he walked past "it's your wedding tomorrow, you can't go back there" she glanced over to his future house, "let's go back to the burn." Brandy's scared face and half braided hair made Wills' heart skip a beat. His eyes shone with delight he handed her the key "you go on ahead, I need a pint to mull this over with" Will had that love-struck puppy dog look pinned across his face again as he headed to the pub.

Brandy headed for the barn and waited patiently for him to arrive. She twisted round as she heard foot prints approaching. "It's only me" Will explained as he saw the look of worry pass across her face. "Sorry I dashed off so quickly earlier, shall we start where we left off" Will suggested. Wills' sensitive, cute brown 'bambi' eyes met her sharp emotional green ones. "Lets knock ourselves out; I've been longing to do this for ages." Brandy stretched up. As their lips connected invisible sparks seemed to fly in all directions through out the room. Slowly their mouths opened, their tongues slid past each others. Brandy felt a wash of emotion wash over her; this felt so good because it wasn't allowed and because it was true? His hands explored her body; she let him take control for a brief while before digging in. It was a little forward but she needed to and by the feel of things he needed to as well Brandy started to undo the buttons placed upon Wills delicate loose fitting shirt. His chest began to show. Will felt apprehension creeping up on him like a cat would a bird, he kicked the cat, when was the last time he had fun? Elizabeth never need know. Will pinned her against the wall, she pushed herself up against him, and his hand ran down her thigh, her hands got niftier and their breathing quickened. Things began to move quicker as they fell into a big pile of straw, Brandy landing like a feather on top of Will. Ripping each others clothes off came really easy to them. The night was going to be long and active for them.

"Mr Brown, What are you doing here? I thought your family was very ill" Miss Elizabeth questioned, she arched a dark and perfect eyebrow, big and her equally dark eyes probed him.

"Yes well I couldn't very much miss your wedding, plus I have brought a little surprise for young Will" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and shot him the look to say 'go on' but Mr Brown simply tapped his nose and walked in the direction of the pub.

Elizabeth smiled what ever it was it must be good she thought, and how nice to know you were loved!

"Mr Gibbs what brings you here?" Jack Sparrow enquired. He was stood on the sunbathed docks, he was passing by and noticed the familiar ship sail in, he'd been taking a walk to try and clear his head, make some sense and work out what to do

"How on earth do you possibly think we could miss young Wills' wedding?" Answered the captain in a jolly manner, Jack suddenly seemed confused. "We?" He asked-that was the last thing he needed, a ship full of pirates turning up at the wedding.

Mr Gibbs repeated, turned round then realised that his crew had not yet clambered from the ship. "Yes we, I brought the whole crew, ye didn't think we weren't coming did you?" The crew scrambled down from the Black Pearl and staggered over. "Wind in my sails, wind in my sails" the parrot squawked as he wobbled about on the mutes shoulder, seemingly unaffected by the movement. "We got celebrating last night, and well, ye can see they aren't exactly back to normal." Jack sparrow and Mr Gibbs burst out laughing as the parrot fell from the mutes shoulder, oh yes, unaffected... They swivelled round in the direction of Mr Swan's house.

Will was already up, he left Brandy lying on the heap of straw naked, and before he left the barn he chucked a blanket over her. He made his way up to his future house, his head hung low. "This day is supposed to be joyful and happy, so why do I feel so low?" Will asked himself. As he paced up and down he tried to get changed, he fell over with a huge bang as he tried to put on his breeches. Idiot. He got up and lay there on the bed, thinking, who is my true love, Elizabeth or Brandy?

Brandy woke up round about ten o'clock she hauled herself to her feet and wondered why she was so cold, suddenly realising she was stood naked she smiled thinking about what happened last night and quickly clothed herself. She let out a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of the door. The sun beamed down on her so bright she couldn't see properly. She stretched off and headed towards the church, knowing that the wedding started in just an hour.

Jack Sparrow left his fellow pirates at the local tavern, as he wanted to find out who the mother of his daughter, Brandy was. "Scarlet, tell me the name of her mother, I must Know" Jack insisted, trying to be polite at the same time. "I'm sorry jack, I truly am but I can't tell" Jack didn't like her answer, and in his fury he picked her up and held her against the wall,

"You will tell me know!" He shouted, he had a right to know who his little girl was by, nothing would stop him finding out. But the porcelain image of a sweet brown haired girl in a dress and sandals, picking daisies couldn't have been more inaccurate.

Scarlet shivered, she was scared stiff, you could see the fear in her eyes. "It's Lucy May" she sobbed. Jack dropped her as he stepped back. Shaking his head he couldn't believe it. Now he'd got the truth he didn't like it, he wanted to give it back.

"Lucy May, Barbossa's wife?" Scarlet let out a huge sob and nodded. "Where is she, why didn't she tell me, what am I going to do, when, who else knows?" Jack insisted on an answer, he wanted them, and he wanted them now. Scarlet was to terrified to not do as he demanded, so she answered "she's dead! Died five days ago, she was my best friend!" Scarlet chocked through tears they refused to stop dripping down her cheeks and falling onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters.

**Weddings, I love weddings…**

Chapter 4: "Weddings, I love weddings" Jack seemed rather happy considering what had gone on that morning. The clock chimed eleven o'clock. The sound of the organ echoed through out the church. Will stood at the front worrying. Then Elizabeth appeared and his heart nearly sunk. Then as he scanned the audience Brandy waved and his heart did sink.

Elizabeth walked in time to the rhythm of the organ. Her cream dress floating just above the ground. Will stared in amazement, Elizabeth looked beautiful. "Before we start this marriage I have to ask does anyone have any objection?" the vicar asked. Just then the doors opened "Mr Brown, what are you doing here?" Will looked shocked. "I brought your family, we aren't to late ar we" Wills' face turn red, "get them out of here" Elizabeth looked shocked, "Will it's you family you can't leave them" Will looked back in their direction, "I have no family!" Will stormed towards them, grabbed hold o his aunty Lou and pushed her out of the church. "I order you to leave now and never come back!" Will obviously hated them and they seemed to notice. One after another they brushed past him and walked out.

"I bound you in holy matrimony, you may kiss the bride." Elizabeth leaned over towards Will, they lips touched together smoothly, kissing, was so enjoyable for them and it seemed to last forever. Mr Gibbs and the rest of the crew all sat with a tear in their eye "I wonder if we will ever get married" one of the crew members laughed. "Like anyone will want on of you scabrous dogs" Jack sparrow replied.

Elizabeth turned to Will as they rode on Palomino horse down to the pub, "how dare you through your family away like that" Will turned round "They are not my family, I don't wish to speak about it" Elizabeth sat in silence or the rest of the journey. "Weddings, I love weddings, especially the parties after, drinks all around" Jack sparrow ordered the barman.

Jubilant music played through out the night. The clock stuck five o'clock the next moment. "Well we best be off, we are going on our cruise" Will stepped out onto the boat and help his darling Elizabeth clamber aboard. As they set off everyone waved them off. They set off down the river, at a steady speed.

Everyone headed back indoors, all except Brandy, Will left her the keys to the blacksmith barn so there she stayed. During the time she had, she made herself new sword. On it she engraved 'Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho'. This she did because she remembered her mother sing it to her when she was just a baby. Her mother died 7 days ago, the day before her 16th birthday, so Scarlet took her in, she sees her as a second mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters. please leave reveiws!

**The affair.**

Chapter 5: Will and Elizabeth returned from their honeymoon at precisely two o'clock in the afternoon. Jack greeted them with a drunken smile as they jumped from the boat. "Aye aye" Elizabeth smiled back at him. "How ye bin jack?" Will asked. "Not good actually, Miss Elizabeth, may I borrow your husband?" Elizabeth still didn't like jack very much "suppose you will be out all night then" Elizabeth didn't seem happy. "Yes dear, most probably, I'll catch you tomorrow!" Will felt slightly guilty about leaving his wife to walk home alone.

"Will I've had problems, fancy a bottle of rum?" Will nodded at jack and they headed off to the tavern. "Two bottles of rum" jack ordered "and bring them over" Will added pointing at the corner table. "So how was the boat trip?" Jack wondered. "Great actually, it's amazing how much space there is in a boat, I mean we had fun, but she isn't active, it could have been better" Will frowned, he seemed a little distant whilst talking, some one was on his mind. "You ok, your little distant?" Will nodded. "Anyway I best be off, got to finish few swords to be delivered tomorrow." Will drank the last of his rum then waved to the barman as he strolled out.

Brandy was sleeping in the barn. She jumped to her feet and held out her steel gun as the door to the barn opened. "Woah, their girl, it's only me." Brandy's' face lit up the room as she saw him peek his cute face round the wooden old door. "I missed you sweaty" she whispered. Brandy seemed really glad to see him back. She ran towards him and lunged herself at him "I missed you to, Elizabeth refused to have sex in the boat, so I'm very active" he flirted, kissing her passionately. Brandy pulled back, "so where do we start?" Will took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "With a kiss" He edged closer, he sat on a stool and perched her upon his lap. For once Brandy didn't have to stretch up, it was perfect for her to just sit upon his lap! She hugged him longingly, and then felt a slight movement near her lap. She laughed, Will had an erection. She finished laughing, ready to kiss him, when she remembered the envelope.

"Here, this is from Mr Brown, he asked me to give it to you when you returned, and here you are." Will took a hold of the perfectly sealed envelope and dropped it on the floor, "it can wait, all I want at the moment is you" Will was dying for some action. He stretched out forward and kissed her passionately. His tongue placed in her mouth. All he could think about was ripping her clothes from her delicate body.

Brandy, still kissing him, felt around his package and found the lace, she untied it, pulling his breeches down slightly far enough for his penis to stick out. Will pulled Brandy's skirt up, she moved closer, inserting his penis into her vagina. Slow movement began to quicken, gasping for air, Brandy pulled her tongue from his mouth. She felt so comfortable around him. How could he have possibly married Elizabeth, she thought, he obviously loves me.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters.

**Jacks secret.**

Chapter 6: "will, open the door" Sparrow hammered at the door. "Just a minute getting dressed." Will panicked. "Quick, Brandy go through the and out the back door" He whispered to Brandy, and then kissed her goodbye. He headed over to let Jack in. "What ya want so early in the morning." He put and emphasis on morning. "You know Scarlet? She told me her secret" Will was too tired to think about what was happening and so he just nodded. "You know she has been following me around, since two days before the wedding, remember?" again nodding, he tried to follow. "I have a daughter!" Will heard this quite clearly, his eyes widening in alarm. "It's some kid called Brandy; her mother is Lucy-May, Captain Barbossa's wife!" Will immediately leapt to Brandy's defense "she isn't a kid, she's a really nice fun loving character, I had no idea she was yours." Jack stepped back, as in to say woah, who rattled your boat?

Will sat down. "I take it you haven't met her yet" Will murmured. "No" Jack sat down next to him. "I will be delighted to introduce you to her, later though, I've got to deliver these swords, and I have to get back to Elizabeth." Will followed Jack out and locked the blacksmiths barn up after him.

"Brandy!" Will looked surprised to see her in living room. "I see you have already met" Elizabeth glared at him. "Yes, as a matter of fact I've just been talking to your farther" Will looked hurt. "Who may that be?" Elizabeth questioned, oblivious to the tension between them. "Jack Sparrow, how could you not tell me? He is my best friend and you knew all along, I thought you where my friend." Brandy shied, then starting to roll up her sleeve; she admitted it to be true. "It's true, my mum gave me this tattoo when I was little, she always said 'your daddy has this tattoo, he will be proud of you, know that'". Brandy turned towards the window, and stared out. "Well we better hurry, eleven thirty, he'll be at the tavern, waiting for me, and you might as well come." He held out his hand, forgetting Elizabeth was stood just to the side. Elizabeth noticed a huge smile emerge across her face, and she didn't like it, not at all. "I'll come" Elizabeth suggested as she took hold of Wills' arm. "Actually darling I think it will be awkward enough, with me being their, I'm only going for moral support" Will tried to be polite. Elizabeth shot an evil look at Brandy "ok, suit yourself".

Brandy and Will headed down to the tavern on horse back. Wills' palomino Sugar Jewel was a beautiful mare, standing sixteen hands tall, she was very strong, so Will decided they will just take her. Cantering down bare back was really fun for the two of them. Brandy seemed to relax a bit, taking her mind off meeting her father. As they walked in, Will searched the room, for Jack. "There he his" Will pointed to the corner table.

Brandy looked at him. She seemed to picture him a little different, maybe he didn't have enough scars on his left arm, or maybe he had too many, but she saw the tattoo. Suddenly her life felt complete.

Brandy squeezed Wills' hand really hard as they approached jack. Will sensed she was nervous and introduced them strait away. "Oh gosh, it's like looking in a mirror and seeing a female version of me" Jack stammered in shock. "I'll go get this round, rum?" Will glanced at Brandy, knowing Jack would nod. Brandy laughed "My favorite" Will seemed to this was a yes and headed over to the bar. "Three bottles rum, when you're ready". Will waited five more minutes before he headed back over. He wanted them to feel relaxed around each other. As Will sat back down at the table, Jack was smiling funnily at him. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he asked "what's up with ye Jack?" Brandy explained that she had told him about them. "Ye dirty scoundrel, young Will, I love it" Jack laughed at him. "I just hope Elizabeth doesn't find out" Will replied. "Well I'm off, let you to get to know each other" Will left his pint and jogged off back to work.

Two thirty, Jack and Brandy had separated from the tavern, Jack ran to find Will. "Yo ho will" Jack entered the barn, rather cheerfully. Will carried on shaping a sword, feeling slightly embarrassed about sleeping with his best mates daughter.

Suddenly a quiet voice appeared from behind the door. "Excuse me, can you fix my sword, I'm afraid I broke it, fighting off a shark "Jack turned round to see the love of his life, the most beautiful she- pirate he ever saw. "Well hello their, you must be new, I would remember such a bonny lass like you" Jack flirted. She blushed at Jacks comment. "Yes, I'm Raven" she held out her hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow" he shook it gratefully. Will coughed. "Yes, this is Will, he's the blacksmith, and he can fix your sword, or make you a new one" Will shook Ravens hand and took hold of her sword. He scanned it, looking at the damage. "it's probably cheaper for me to make you a new one, but it may take a few days, I'm rather rushed off my feet".


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters.

**Trouble Ahoy!**

Chapter 7: "Hey Brandy, how'd it go with Jack the other day?" Elizabeth asked, they where both in 'The Grub', the local super market. They literally bumped into each other down the rum isle. "You sure like your ale, I just so happen to think it is vile, and it turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels!" Elizabeth turned her nose up at Brandy. "For someone who thinks it's vile you sure do have a lot under your arm" It was like they had to argue about everything, all the time. Brandy knew this meant war, and she wasn't prepared to go down without a fight. "Will happens to like rum, and I like to keep him happy" Brandy was about to walk away when she thought, "try giving him action in bed then" She sniggered and walked off, without paying. One nil to me she thought.

"Will, I have a special surprise for you, so rush home early" Elizabeth stayed by the door, not wanting to get mucky. "Yes Mrs Turner" he joked. Will rushed around the workshop, looking for the four swords to deliver in an hour. Mr Brown leaving really took and affect on him. He was slowly falling behind on his work, distracted by Brandy, which he has fallen madly in love with. As he started to think about Brandy he tripped on a rock. Falling flat on his face, he passed out. Five minutes later he was awoken by the clacking of hammers and swords.

"Hey, Mr Gibbs, are you leaving?" Jack questioned. "Aye, aye, five minutes, just about to find to find you as it where, to say goodbye" Mr Gibbs held out his hand. "Jack hugged him instead, "goodbye mate."

"Ye took a nasty fall there Will?" Brandy laughed. "Yeh" Will said still slightly dazed. "I've done your deliveries and started on your orders. Brandy seemed happy to be busy. "Thank you, I was thinking…" Will strayed a little, wondering whether this would be safe. "Do you want a job?" he finished. Brandy's eyes lit up, glistening like the stars, "here? Of course, I'd love to" she ran round in excitement. Will laughed and watched her prance about. Brandy was so full of life and excitement. Will started to walk over to where Brandy had left a half finished sword. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Will recognized this. "What's this?" He asked Brandy. "Oh, that's my new sword; I engraved these words on, because my mother used to sing them to me" Wills face indicated that he knew this song. "It's Jacks favorite song, Elizabeth taught him it"


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did special johhny depp :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters. Thanks to reviewers xx Please reveiw, i know you read :P Reveiws make me happy so please spare a few seconds to let me no if you like. xx XD

**Ill News.**

Chapter 8: Elizabeth was riding in the yard with her farther, when Will returned from work. "Hello darling, and Mr Swann, how are you, are any of the other horses in need of exercise?" Will just wanted to ride on throughout the night over grassy hills, the stars shining down, smiling above him. "Actually no, me and daddy are riding the last two now, go and have a bath, you look tired, then I will show you your surprise" she winked at him as he turned and headed off.

"Dad!" Brandy shouted, hoping to get jacks attention. Unfortunately Jack hadn't gotten used to being call dad and kept on walking. "Jack" this time he turned. "Yo ho Brandy" he saw excitement flowing through her face. "Will gave me a job dad" She let out a huge girlish scream. 'Dad' Jack thought, he liked knowing he was needed, that he had a sense of purpose, but most of all he liked the fact he had a child. "That's great" He smiled. "Anyway, I must be off, I promised Will I would deliver a few swords for him" Brandy waved to him as she ran off. "Raven, what a lovely surprise to see you here, isn't it ironic we just happen to be brought here, together" Jacks charming personality caught her attention before, could he charm he again?

"Will, there is no need for you to get out, I can wait" Elizabeth lay under her huge velvet duvet. Will sat in the bubbled bath, day dreaming about Brandy, and how fun she is. Suddenly a huge clatter came from down stairs, snapping him out of his daydream and back to the real world. Elizabeth heard Will getting out the bath, the patter of wet feet rushing round finding a towel. Finally, a towel was found, short and red in colour he rapped it round his slim waist and headed for the bedroom.

As Will walked through the cream doorway, his mind on Brandy he didn't see Elizabeth lying naked in their huge bed. Elizabeth coughed trying to attract his attention. Will looked around searching or the voice, as he glanced towards the bed, Elizabeth smiled at him. "Sorry honey, didn't see you there, what are you doing?" Will didn't think Elizabeth was the type of person for a 'woo who' in the early evening. Elizabeth patted the quilt next to her.

As Will climbed into bed, holding the quilt far enough up, just enough to cover his privates, when the door opened. Elizabeth's father walked into the room, Will quickly hid under the duvet not wanting Mr Swann to see him naked, with his daughter lying next to him. "Daddy, get out!" Elizabeth screamed at him. As Mr Swann slammed the door shut behind him Will pounced out of bed, headed for the wardrobe and changed into some clean clothes. "Sorry Elizabeth, I have to erm... go" Will dashed out the room, down the stairs and out of the fount door, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Brandy queried as he entered the dusty workshop. "Elizabeth's surprise was sex, I had gone in the bath, she was laid in bed, I was working through in a towel when she beckoned me over, no sooner had I arrived by her beside, her father walked in, I didn't know why she even did that, I didn't even want it… from her anyway." Will finished rather quickly then headed off towards unfinished swords. As Brandy tried to take in what had just been said, she realized Elizabeth offered him sex and he hadn't taken it, he had chosen to find her instead. "Come on, lets go t the pub" Will took Brandy's hand and followed her out. Little did they know, they where being followed.

"Jack" Scarlet shouted, she was panting heavily and running to try catch him up. "I'm leaving, going back to Tortuga, see you around" Scarlet blew him a kiss and turned round heading for the boat. Jack nodded and smiled, watching her board the boat and disappear into the mist.

Mr Swann sat waiting patiently opposite the pub, pretending to read the 'daily port' (local newspaper), he waited and waited for Brandy and Will to leave the pub, he suspected something was going on, and he was going to find out. Round about ten minutes later Will and Brandy came into sight, laughing and hugging. Mr Swann stared at their actions. "Thanks Brandy, you really cheered me up" Will bent forward slightly, placing a passionate kiss on Brandy's light lips. "No problems, my pleasure" Brandy squeaked merrily. "Well I must be going home, see you tomorrow" he gave Brandy one last hug before turning away, heading off home. "See ya" They both went their separate ways.

As Will approached the bottom of the drive, he sensed someone had been following him. Suddenly he felt a cold hand positioned on his shoulder. He turned quickly, ready to punch the mysterious follower when…


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters.

**Arguments Arguments.**

Chapter 9: "Jack, have you seen Scarlet? She never came back to the inn last night, I'm really worried" Brandies voice quivered. Jacks confused face worried Brandy even more. "Of course she didn't, she's gone back to Tortuga." A tear trickled from both Brandies eyes, "oh, she never said."

"Will, I've got you now, so you think you can 'play away' whilst my daughter prepares you a special meal, well think again, she's going to find out, nothing ever stays a secret!" Mr Swann quivered with anger.

"Yes Nanny, red wine, not white!" Elizabeth told her maid for the tenth time. Angrily she walked wondering when Will may return.

"I don't know what you mean" Will acted innocent. "You should know, you and Brandy outside the tavern." Mr Swann was very direct. Will turned to look directly into his eyes, a guilty wave rushed through his eyes. He turned away and heated up towards the house. "You will end up where you belong, out at sea, pirate!" Will ran back at him. His fists clenching. Tighter. Then suddenly, POW! Wills left fist collided with Mr Swanns head. Mr Swann hit the floor with such force he passed out.

"Elizabeth darling, your fathers been attack." Will dragged Mr Swann into the manor. Will didn't want to leave Elizabeth, not yet; she was his first and only true love, until Brandy came along.

"Good evening Jack" a small yet confident voice emerged. Raven sat down beside him. "Can I offer you a drink?" Jack tried his very best to be polite around her. Every time he saw her, he would get butterflies in his stomach. The joy and life in his eyes was mind-boggling. It's the happiest he had ever been. Raven smile beamed excitedly. "Bottle of rum please, it's my favorite" Jack seemed shocked, and felt it, the only female he had seen drink rum was Brandy and he only thought that because they where related they had to have that connection. "Of course, anything for you." He gazed adoringly into her grey eyes, seeing his reflection staring back at him. "Lets go back to my place" Jack suggested, it was completely obvious they liked each other, so she agreed. In excitement they dashed off towards Jacks small house.

"Father, who did this to you?" Elizabeth felt scared as her ha taken two whole hours to recover. "Him!" Mr Swann pointed his thin pale index finger directly at Will. "No it can't be" Elizabeth turned to see the guilty expression upon Will's face. "You didn't, did you?" Will was hurt, as she didn't appear to trust him anymore. "No! Don't you trust me?" Will snapped. He turned, storming off out of the door, feeling incredibly shameful. Something was different about Will. Elizabeth could feel it.

"Oh Jack, I think I'm in love with you!" Raven was always very open, and saying to Jack that she loves him had been the most nerve racking thing she had ever said to him. It's been her first time to 'I love you' to anyone so she didn't know how this was going to work out.

Jacks smile grew. It had become greater than the entire universe. "I love you too; want me to show you how much?" Jack held out his hands, offering sex. He felt so warm inside, like a soft flame in a cool autumn breeze.

"Will" Elizabeth continuously shouted. "Will, come back" Elizabeth shouted as her heel snapped. But Will didn't want to go back. He kept walking, gradually getting faster and faster. Elizabeth was ongoing, running to catch up. When finally she did, she took hold of his soft, yet firm muscular arm. But Will just flung her strait back off.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how difficult he was being. Something very mistrustful was happening. Elizabeth could feel it then began to wonder. Would the relationship work?


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters.

**The Storm.**

Chapter 10: After his little out burst, Will headed to the barn, no way was he going back home. He began to have doubts on weather he had married the right person. Will entered the old battered up black smiths, forgetting Brandy was staying their, he started to heavily use the hammers, trying to shape a sword, which wasn't working. Brandy sensing he was angry felt rather uncomfortable, so she stayed hidden in her shadows. "Why doesn't she trust me? Do I care? I hate this!" Will was so annoyed he flung down the hammer and kicked the chair, before falling onto his back in a huge pile of straw.

The next morning Raven woke up feeling very happy and cheerful, something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. "Hey" She squeaked with excitement as Jack awoke beside her. "Last night was magnificent, thank you." Raven was truly grateful, she really liked Jack. Something invisible sort of linked them together, as I their where bound. "No problems, listen if you don't have a place to stay, you can always crash here." Jack twiddled his thumbs and hoped she could. Raven started to think 'is this a good idea?' She shrugged off these thought, 'it's worth a try' "sure, I'd love to" She answered him.

Meanwhile Will was awaking to the sound of Brandy falling off her stool. Brandy noticed Will looking over to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Brandy felt awful. "No, no I'm fine, was half awake anyway." Will half lied. Will indicated for her to come over. Brandy paused her work and half skipped over. She perched herself on Will's lap as he pulled her down. Both feeling warm and tingly inside, Brandy lent in for the first kiss of the day. Will was so happy. His dream girl had come to life. And there she was. Sat on his lap. Her tongue placed in his mouth, like a delicate little feather.

Suddenly the door started to open and Will shot back as Brandy jumped up. They tried to look like there where having breakfast. "Will darling, are you going to come home, have a bath? Change clothes?" Elizabeth popped her head round the door. She hated his place o work, it was so mucky. "No!" Will hadn't forgot about their argument and was not prepared to drop it either. He got up and turned his back to her and finished his breakfast, getting ready to work again.

"What's up with you and tinsel fairy?" Brandy insulted Elizabeth. "She accused me of knocking out her dad!" Will tried to act calm, but fury built up inside. "Did you?" Brandy was really curios. "Yes, but" Will was quickly interrupted. "Yes! Then what are you complaining about?" Brandy was really confused. "It was provoked, her saw me kiss you and heard me thank you for cheering me up and assumed more of it, he confronted me and I just lost my temper, I just can't believe Elizabeth assumed it was me strait away."

Brandy could feel the anger in his voice. She understood every word he had just mumbled. Little did they know Elizabeth was stood under the window listening to every word they had spoken. "It's like she doesn't even trust me at all Brandy."

That night a heavy storm brewed above the city. Brandy had never been keen on storms and slightly panicked. Sweat dripped from her for head.

Elizabeth stormed into the house dripping wet, and slammed the door shut be hide her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Are you ok Elizabeth?" Mr Swann as he staggered past, half blind. Elizabeth was so infuriated she stormed past not even acknowledging her own fathers presence.

The storm really started to swell. Dashes and bashes. Light then none. Wind whirling around, blowing out the incense sticks lit in Jacks living room. Suddenly a knock at the door spooked Raven. "Jack let us in will ya" Will shouted his friend. His voice being half washes away in the wind. Jack rushed to the door to let him in, only to find Brandy there with him. "Quick come in. What are you doing out?" Jack looked them up and down searching for any injuries. "Thanks" Brandy screamed as lightening thrashed down. "We didn't think it was safe to stay in the barn and didn't know where else to go." Will explained why they where here, which was slightly hard to hear through the thunder.

"Oh my god where is Will? Is he hurt?" Elizabeth paced up and down. She was so frustrated with him, but couldn't help to wonder. "I'm sure he's fine" Mr Swann entered the room. Elizabeth paced up and down constantly until the storm brewed over. She started to settle, just after the storm settled.

"So Raven, how are you finding life with jack?" Will wanted to know more about her. After all she was living with his best mate. "It's really fun and exciting. I love it, I love you!" She turned to Jack. "Will the storms over, we best get back to work." Brandy could tell Jack wanted some time with Raven, alone.

Brandy entered the barn, which seemed rather stable, no damage done what so ever. Will headed strait to pick up complete swords ready to be delivered. "Right I'll take my stallion, Golden Sand out for a ride and deliver these swords. I won't be long." Will kissed Brandy goodbye feeling sad he had to work. But the swords weren't going to deliver themselves. "I'll finish these off for tomorrow afternoon whilst I am waiting." Brandy called as he left the shed.

Brandy got strait to work, hoping to finish off the last of the swords need for tomorrow. She wanted to spend the night making up lost time during the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces. READ N REVEIW PLEASE...

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters. READ AND REVEIW... Slow update am afraid... writers block..

Time to ourselves.

Chapter 11: "Will" Brandy seemed a little off put. "Yes, are you alright?" Will couldn't understand what was going on. "Will, I'm pregnant." Brandy sobbed, not sure on weather she would be able to cope or not. Will rushed over and hugged her with such passion Brandy reassured her that she would be ok and all her bad thoughts where pushed aside. "Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad" Will skipped around the bard excitedly, bumping into a few benches on the way. "Sssh! Elizabeth could turn up any minute, after all you are still married" Brandy didn't want to ruin his marriage, but one day soon he is going to have to chose between them.

"Daddy, Daddy" Elizabeth yelled to her father. "Yes dear, I'm coming" Mr Swann once again was running round after her daughter. "You called love?" Mr Swann finally arrived by Elizabeth's bedroom door. "Yes, great news, I'm pregnant, but I haven't told Will this yet, so don't tell him, I'm not ready yet." Mr Swann had seen Will kiss Brandy earlier, so this news come to him as a shock, stammering back he left the room feeling a little disheartened and envious, Will had taken his little girl away from him and is now treating her badly, how could he let this happen.

"Oh my god, Brandy, we are having a child, my first child" Will still hopping about had a huge grin plastered across his face from eye to eye. "I'm dumping Elizabeth today, I can't believe I married her, when I am so happy with you, I'm so glad your having my child and not her." Will felt so much passion and excitement bubbling within he jumped so high he could reach the sky. Will stretched his muscular arms out towards Brandy, as she leaped into his arms, then with a change of mind, she loosened her grip. Sensing Brandy was feeling uncomfortable, Will took hold of her delicate soft hands and longing searched her eyes for an answer. "Will?" Brandy trailed off, "if you new you liked me so much, why did you marry Tinsel Fairy?" Brandy felt slight awkward. Will paused and switched his view from Brandy's' eyes to his feet. Twiddling his thumbs he began to answer in a low quiet voice. "Well you see, I only knew you one day, and… Elizabeth had been my first crush, anyway, I'm leaving her, for you, you are the only girl in my life, unless that little one is a girl to" Will stroked Brandy's belly. "I have found something in you I could never see in Elizabeth, Brandy, I love you." Will finally finished his sentence and leaned in for the perfect kiss, he still felt that invisible spark between them, he was just so happy with her, he just couldn't find the words to tell her.

"Daddy, I'm going to tell Will my fabulous news, o I am so excited." Elizabeth called to her dad to let him know where she was going, and why she was suddenly disappearing. Will heard the drumming rhythm of horse hooves come to a halt outside the workshop doors. As he put down his tools, to see what was going on, the doors opened, Elizabeth's painted face emerged from behind the door. "Elizabeth" he squeaked, then turned to finish his work. "What are you doing here?" Will knows she avoids his place of work as much as possible, she hates muck and she hates the smell. "Well, I come to tell you the good news." Elizabeth announced slightly skittish. "This must be special, Tinsel Fairy is getting all muddy over a bit of news" Brandy sneered.

"Raven, hi, how are you?" Jack was always very polite to her; he even took a bath this morning. "Hi Jack" Raven smiled, "I'm fine thanks, you?" Raven blushed slightly. "'m great, but you know what would make me feel even better" Jack shrugged his eyebrows. "If you stayed at mine tonight." Jack finish, he was so good with the ladies, always new the right charm. "I'd love too," Raven's beautiful face turned a pinkish red.

"Will, I'm pregnant" Elizabeth ran towards him and hugged him so tight. "What?" Will couldn't believe it; Brandy rushed over to the corner of the barn, where she sat of straw, trying to hold back the tears. "You cheated on me!" Will told her, "I haven't had sex with you, not once! Not once! I'm leaving you!" Will shouted at her. Hearing the news Brandy shot to her feet, a slight smile on her face, 'Will did it, he finally dumped her!' she thought. Will turned, took hold of Elizabeth's folded arms around him and pushed them away; as she stammered back she tripped, hitting the ground with a thud. He turned her back to her in disgust, and carried on with his work.

Elizabeth, realizing that all that Will had said is true, she then wondered, who does this baby belong to? She broke into tears, remounting her horse she galloped away, flying past trees, which just looked a blur.

"Will? You really didn't have sex with Tinsel Fairy?" Brandy was really interested in this. "No, she never wanted to, she said she wasn't ready, so I didn't force her, I'm not that type." Will snapped back. "You know you said you where leaving her?" Brandy wanted to check. "Aye, I'm spending my life with you and our little one, its all I want now, its all I ever wanted, you're my soul mate." Will turned around, he held Brandy in his arms. "I'm so sorry Brandy, I should have never gone through with my marriage to Elizabeth, from the moment I saw you, the one and only, my love, I love you," Will gently caressed her body. Tingles ran through Brady's body with excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters. WRITERS BLOCK :( more chapters yet to come, may take a while. please read n reveiw, i know you read it so please reveiw it.

**Raging Anger.**

Elizabeth left her horse still tacked up in the stable, for a groom to tend to it, whilst she sobbed in her room. "I never had sex with Will?" Elizabeth questioned herself. Then who is the father? Elizabeth tried to recall anything that may have happened, but nothing seemed to appear.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Raven kissed Jack on the cheek goodbye. Her golden hair caught in the wind, whipping around her face as she headed out into the open. "See you in the pub, 'bout eleven forty five yer?" Jack hated being away from her, even if it was just for a minute. "Yeah, I might be a little late, see you." She blew him a kiss as she vanished into the dusty air.

"Hey Brandy, it's eleven forty five, Jack will be in the pub, expecting us, you coming?" Will shouted across the barn. "Yeah, yeah, we can tell him the good news, at last." Brandy couldn't wait, her first baby, she felt she had to tell the world.

"Raven" a hushed whisper came from the rose shrubbery. Raven stopped still in her steps, looking for a face to put to this mysterious voice. Then suddenly she let out a yelp. Everything was black. She couldn't see. She couldn't breath. Something was carrying her, but whom? Why? She heard herself being carried aboard a ship or boat. Feeling the rippling sea underneath she sense they where moving. But where?

Jack in fact wasn't waiting at the pub. He was at home, terrified. Terrified to leave. Something really serious must have happened, no one has ever frightened Captain Jack Sparrow, and so why should this now?

"Hi" Brandy tried to be sociable as she walked past Elizabeth, heading to the pub. Will had just nipped into the shop over the track. "Oh, hi, woah, have you gained weight, you look fat-er" Elizabeth thought she was rather cunning at this 'smart' remark. "Actually, yeah, I'm pregnant" Brandy's smile grew, showing two gold teeth and others pearly white. Judging by the look on Elizabeth's face, Brandy wished she had kept her big mouth shut.

Clack, clack went the letter box as a small battered envelope came crashing through. Jack walked across to pick it up, yet as he did so and opened it, it read_: I have her. You want her back. But you won't get her. Your next. Tell anyone and ye lassie dies. Ye bin warned…_

"Will," Elizabeth bellowed to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Will was baffled, as he didn't have a clue what his ex was on about. "You know fine well; that Brandy's pregnant!" Elizabeth pursued. "Oh yeah, that yeah, it's true, why?" Will wasn't sure what to say. "Well who is the father? When is it due?" Elizabeth had a reel of questions she wanted answering. "Father – don't know, due – erm... Not sure" Will lied trying to keep the conversation short and to the point.

Elizabeth suddenly had a thought, Will could be the father! He never spent time with her, but he always had time for Brandy. "Well I have to get back to daddy, tell me if you hear anything" Elizabeth just had to tell her father the news. Will didn't reply, he was already walking away. Not wanting anything more to do with her.

Clack went the letter box again. Jack approached, cautiously. Knock, went the door, loudly. Jack jumped then hid behind the coat stand, not wanting to respond. "Jack, I know you're in there" this voice was very familiar, _Will_ Jack thought. "Let me in, it's Will." Jack was shaky, he slowly responded to Wills voice, his shaky hand unlocking five gold bolts on the door, then as he place his hand over the gold door knob, his hand shook so hard, he stepped back feeling worried. What if it wasn't Will on the other side? Jack carefully opened the door, but just enough to peer through. "Will" Jack grabbed Will by the shirt, and dragged him in, throwing him unintentionally across the room as he slams the door and bolts it back up.

"What has got your beard in a knot sparrow?" Will sensed strait away he was scared, after all he had just seen, how could he not. Will could see him shaking. "Coffee?" Jack asked, trying to be normal, and avoiding Wills question. Will nodded, seeing a battered piece of torn parchment on the floor, he waited for Jack to leave into the kitchen so he could read it. "YOUR NEXT" he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: When Jack Sparrow found out a little secret, he didn't know what to do and why he hadn't been told earlier. In shock and panic he turns to Will Turner to help him with his problems. But Will had problems of his own, cold feet about his marriage and some unwelcome familiar faces.

Warnings: Spoilers for pirates of the Caribbean

Couplings: Will Turner/ Elizabeth…Will Turner/ Brandy… Jack Sparrow/ Raven.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters and that (wish I did :P), I'm just changing them a bit to add some drama, well a lot of drama but you know, it makes it more exciting. This is my first fanfic so I'm welcome to any comments, even bad ones.

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to be so surprised and will take any ideas from anyone to work into the next chapters.

Questions.

Chapter 13: "where did you get that?" Jacks eyes widened as he saw what Will was holding. "Jack, I erm… Didn't see you there, it was open, on the floor, I thought I would pick it up, give it to you, do you know who it is from? Can I help? Is it from the same parson who took Raven?" Will paused for a breath. So many question, yet so little time to ask them, _when is next? Why? _Will thought to himself.

"Brandy" Mr Swann noticed her leave the barn. Sword in hand already to be delivered she turned un-wanting to know what he was going to say, yet listening anyway. "Look, Brandy, Will you please talk to Will? Elizabeth is very upset about their break up. Please talk some sense into him." Mr Swann was so sure she would he was surprised when she said "No." After saying that she mounted her skewbald pony Rummy, cantered off then stopping some way down to deliver a golden dagger, engraved with the words _alen omen _meaning 'the one'.

"Look Will, theirs no problems, Raven probably checked into a hotel, get some space, you know how it is" Jack tried reassuring himself. "Honest" Jack gulped. "Look there is a problem and you haven't, and daren't leave your own home, what is it that has you spoken Jack? You can trust me, I haven't seen you this bad since Davy Jones." Will desperately wanted to help his best friend, after all, look at everything they have been through together.

"Listen Will, I can't ok? Nothing personal but I have to do this on my own" Jack tried to take a sip from his coffee but his hand quivered too much, it just spilt everywhere, leaving stains on the carpet. "Look if it makes you feel any better Brandy and I will stay here for a while, keep you company, do you're shopping. You tell us everything and we will get Raven back, I promise." Will cracked a sweet willing smile across his face sun burnt face, encouraging him to agree.

After a few hours of thinking Jack had finally given in and agreed. "Fancy coming for a pint? Brandy is meeting me there in a few minutes, join us, it will be good for you" Will really wanted her to come out, but he also didn't want to rush him into everything. He was worried for his health, it's not good for a adventurous pirate like jack to be locked away in his house.


End file.
